Octavius Jannus
Octavius Jannus is an Imperial blacksmith and noble, and is widely considered to be the best blacksmith in Cyrodiil, equivalent to Eorlund Gray-Mane of Skyrim. He's best known for his crafting and forging of Empress Marcella Septim's Dragonbreath, an golden steel sword and her famous armor. Jannus promoted to rank of Noble after his best-known personal weapon to Empress Marcella Septim before her coronation. He's also the owner of The Best Defense in the Imperial City and The Vunvin Tales in New Gaius. In 5E 2, Marcella Septim appointed Jannus as her personal smith as well of the Legion's armor and weapons. By game *Octavius Jannus (Skyrim) Background Jannus was born possibility born 20-30 years before 4E 174 in the Imperial City. With his family now owns and residences the The Best Defense within the Imperial City, it gain popularity and was one of the best armored/weaponry shops in all of Tamriel, which Jannus claimed. He become an master trainer, blacksmith of Smithing and Crafted. While Octavius Jannus sells all kinds of melee weapons, and armors, as well of his skills as a salesman and Armorer are well known around the Imperial City. Marcella Septim's Armor that was wore by Marcella Septim herself.]] While the almost the end of her Crusade against the Thalmor, Jannus have been met with Marcella Septim herself to made her new Imperial armor, which at the time that she was recovering from her wounds and was wearing an simple Cuirass. With Jannus' first items to Marcella Septim, Jannus start to have an unique style of her armor. Jannus' then beginning to craft and forged the armor for five-weeks to the month, the cuirass is primarily bronze, gold, and dark red and was combination of the General Cuirass and Set of Steel Plate, and was painted gold. Then Jannus emblazoned across the chest is the Imperial insignia, along with some additional gold flourishes. Then Jannus made an crimson cloak along the curiass, and then he also made an golden painted Gauntlets, Boots and his crown helmet. Upon completion, Jannus presentation to Princess (at the time) Marcella Septim with her uncle also present. By Jannus' described of the conversation is that Marcella herself was impressed of the set of her new armor with a cloak, and was also shocked that the golden gauntlets, boots and her crown along with the armor, as well the Greaves are tighter-like leggings that covering her muscled legs. Dragonbreath After Emperor Uriel VIII died in 199th of the Fourth Era, his successor and his niece Marcella Septim, first female Dragonborn and Imperial General. Jannus was first approached by Marcella herself and have an new weapon as an symbol of her accession. Jannus then forged and crafted an Golden Steel Sword in few days, and he presented the sword to Marcella Septim, which she impressed, and she named it, Dragonbreath, and becoming her personal sword during her reign. Marcella also wielded the sword by she defeating Alduin during the Dragon Crisis and killed Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak at the Battle for Windhelm, and marks the end of the Skyrim Civil War. After the events of Dragon Crisis and the Skyrim Civil War, the Empress still wielded Dragonbreath as her own, and Jannus himself was an nobility rank by Marcella Septim. The Golden Sword also been enchanted of Fire Damage and Absorb Stamina. Death Throughout Jannus' life, he later married and which around thirty-years later before Marcella Septim's death, Octavius Jannus died on 5E 30, with an huge impact on after his death, mostly Marcella Septim. Family As a member of the Jannus family, he strongly supports the Cyrodiilic Empire. Jannus had three children, Astimilia, Marcellaise and Rodelis. Octavius is married to Brita Jannus, who can be found at the family residence and shop of the The Best Defense, in the Market District. According to Brita, her husband Octavius becoming an noble and she reaction differently that "the Empress decided to take my husband to becoming an Noble, which I both agree and disagreed, but I'm happy for him." Trivia *Despite claiming he can forge any weapon the player chooses, similar to Eorlund Gray-Mane, Octavius can also sell and buy Cyrodiilic Legion's armor and weapons. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun. *During the events of , Octavius's great-great-great-great-great grandson Marcellius Jannus is currently surviving Jannus member. Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Characters